This patent disclosure mainly relates to the so-called Micro-LED displays—a relatively new type of displays. They are based on inorganic emitters, like in a usual LED lighting product, thus micro-LED displays, like OLEDs, don't need external lighting (backlighting). The difference with regular LED devices are in size of dies and packaging. Micro-LEDs are scaled down LEDs to less than 300 nm (mini-LEDs) or less than 50 um (micro-LEDs) and integrated with display substrate. At the same time, the present invention can be used for larger size of LED-based emission displays used for video walls and digital signage. A pixel in micro-LED display is an individual LED die. Since the size of micro-LED is (for most products) much smaller than a pitch between dies on the substrate, there is a considerable free area of display, that could be used for hybridization: TFT drivers, IR and other types of sensors, other functionalities. We suggest to use this free space to integrate acoustic and ultrasonic micro-transducers to enable new functionalities of display.